Invisible Liaison
by mardel
Summary: Sequel to Invisible Justice. A D/A story with everyone else along for the ride.
1. Default Chapter

Invisible Liaison  
by mardel  
PG  
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
  
Darien rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was Friday night,   
and here he was laying in bed alone. It was months since Aleanora and   
he had been together.   
  
He was really hating his life tonight. He'd grown use to the gland and since  
things had gotten so involved with the terrorist attack he didn't have to  
do what ever the Agency wanted for counteragent. They were more liberal  
with the blue liquid now. He and Bobby had spent months in the Mid East  
helping to bring down members of the Taliban and other groups.   
  
He was recovered from his wound, but he wasn't back to full duty yet.   
He checked the clock and saw it wasn't very late. It was just after eleven.  
He climbed out of bed and dressed. He pulled on a gray shirt Claire had  
given him. She was attempting to get him to dress from the current decade  
instead of all is hand me down clothes from thrift shops. He wore it with  
a pair of slim leg black jeans.   
  
Darien went down to the boardwalk at the pier. There was always something  
going on there, even at night. Music spilled out of the club on the corner,  
he headed for the side door. He stood just inside the door as his eyes   
adjusted to the dim light inside. There was dancing to music played by  
a DJ up in a booth by the tiny stage. Darien moved towards the bar and  
ordered a shot of Tequila.   
  
He knocked back his drink then turned to look the room over again. There  
didn't seem to be any ladies with out a partner. He'd picked the wrong night  
to go looking for companionship. He stayed and listen to the song that was   
playing and was about to leave when someone spoke to him.   
  
"Hi, don't I know you from college?" A soft feminine voice asked.  
Darien turned and smiled at her, then realized it was Alex. An Alex he'd  
never seen before she was dressed in a short skirt, soft silk blouse and tiny  
little pumps. Her hair was all done so it framed her face and she was wearing  
more make up than usual.   
"Alex? I didn't know you were back from the east coast."   
"I just got back. I thought you were still recovering?" She asked, looking up at   
him. She was touching his arm with one slender hand, like his next statement was   
very important.   
"I'm recovered, but I don't start work again until Claire Ok's it.  
She wanted me to rest a few more days." Darien was feeling like Alex was putting   
the move on him. Not that he would turn her down, he liked Alex. She'd changed   
for the better since she had come to work for the Agency. She was more of a team   
player now.   
  
  
  
"I'm glad your better." Alex purred, and moved closer.   
Darien was beginning to wonder how many drinks she'd had.   
"Why don't we go sit down?" Darien steered her towards a empty table.   
  
"No, lets dance." Alex pulled him towards the area where people were  
moving to the music. She began to undulate with the beat, but she was  
making contact with him ever few seconds. Darien decided to go along,  
and began to dance also. He wasn't sure if she was teasing him, or if  
she was nearly drunk or she was serious. But she moved nice, it was  
giving him ideas about how they could end the evening later.   
  
"You're a good dancer."   
"You're not bad yourself. I didn't know you went to clubs." Darien commented,  
while admiring the way her blouse revealed her taunt abdomen every other beat.  
  
The song ended and the DJ announced it was his break, but he'd be back soon.  
  
"I'd like a drink." Alex grinned up at him, her hand pressed against his shirt   
front.  
Darien was looking for a place to sit, but all the tables were taken now.   
"How many drinks have you had so far tonight?"   
  
"Oh, not many ....three, four I guess."   
"I think you need some fresh air lets talk a walk on the beach."   
Darien took her hand and guided her towards the door.   
  
Alex wasn't drunk but she was loose enough to be acting on an attraction she'd  
felt for Darien almost from day one. But then she had to get her son back. It   
was the only thing that mattered to her. But it was over a year later now, her   
son had turned out to be Stark's son. She'd given him up for his own safety.   
  
But Darien was still here, and he was with her now. She'd been surprised to find   
him at the same club. She'd watched him for nearly a half hour, getting up the   
courage to ask him to dance. She was usually very sure of her self, but with men   
in a non work setting she sometimes reverted to her old high school days of   
painfully shy little Alexandra the wall flower.   
  
Darien was still holding her hand, as he strolled down the beach. She stopped   
and took off her shoes. Making her several inches shorter. Her nose came level  
with his collar bone, she'd always liked tall men.   
"Darien do you like me?" She was resting her hand on his chest again looking  
into his eyes.   
"Yeah, I like you Alex."   
"I like you too." She smiled then lifted her hand and smacked it on his   
shoulder.  
"Tag you're it!" she giggled and ran off down the beach.   
Darien was so surprised by her action he just stood there at first. By the time   
he jumped to chase after her, she had a good head start on him.   
  
Alex dodged out of his reach giggling the whole time. But Darien was faster and  
managed to grab her around the waist and lift her off her feet as she dodged   
into the low outgoing tide.   
  
Alex squealed as he lifted her off her feet. But she didn't struggle further,   
she melted into his body and waited for his next move.   
  
Darien felt her relax under his hold. He'd not planned what he would do if he  
caught her. He was still worried she was only behaving this way because she'd  
had to much to drink. He didn't want to take advantage of that, he cared about  
Alex and he didn't want to ruin their working relationship.   
  
"You caught me." Alex panted.   
"I'm faster than you." he said as he returned her to the ground.   
"You're stronger too." Alex said caressing her hand over his forearm and turning  
to face him.   
"Yeah but you could beat my ass if you wanted to and we both know it."   
Darien said, then he bounced away from her. "Now you're it."   
  
"Hey no fair," Alex called after him. She ran after him and he easily avoided   
her  
for several minutes. Then he pretended to trip and landed in the sand.   
Alex jumped on top of him and yelled "Ha, got you."   
They were both laughing, and out of breath slightly.   
  
"Ok I give up you win."   
"I don't want to win. I want to ..." she moved off of him and stood up.  
  
"Hey, Alex don't get mad." Darien moved swiftly to his feet and stopped  
her from walking away. "What do you want? I'm never sure with you.  
You've gotten Bobby all fired up before then shot him down just because  
you can. Tell me Alex, is this for real?"   
  
"Yes, it's for real." She grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him  
deeply, moving in close so that her breasts were pressed into his chest  
while their mouths were joined.   
  
Darien responded, opening his mouth to her seeking tongue. Smoothing a   
hand over her back and burying the other one in her hair. Alex ended   
the kiss and leaned her face into his shoulder.   
" Damn, that was better than I expected."   
  
Darien smiled and continued to move a hand over her back. He'd been affected  
by the kiss too. He'd not realized she wanted him, not like this.   
  
"Maybe we should go back to your place, or my place and talk?" He offered.  
  
"I guess we could do that." Alex said but she stayed pressed against him, not  
making a move to leave.   
  
Darien sighed and decided to enjoy the moment.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex suggested they go to her place, but Darien drove her car. He wasn't willing  
to let her drive, he still wasn't sure how much she was under the influence.   
  
"This is nice, it's been a while since I was here." Darien complemented her  
apartment after she opened the door.   
  
"Make yourself at home. I'm going to put on some coffee." Alex disappeared   
into the kitchen.   
  
Darien wandered about the living room looking at paintings and checking her  
music collection. It was long on instrumentals but there was some new wave  
stuff and a few from the fifties.   
  
" Are you hungry, I can fix you something to eat?"   
"You cook?"   
"I can make a sandwich."   
"No thanks, come sit down, I think we have to talk." Darien waited for her  
to choose her seat on the end of the couch, then took the chair next to her.  
  
Alex was feeling nervous, she'd made the opening move and he'd welcomed  
her advance but then it hadn't gone any farther. She was afraid he was about  
to tell her he really like her, but couldn't they just be friends.   
  
"Alex, we both have it kind of tough. Working for the Agency, having to keep  
secrets about our jobs from people. I would like to spend more time with you  
but not if this was just for kicks."   
"Kicks? You think I'd be that callous with a friend?"   
"I don't know. I never know with you. But I don't want to start anything between  
us if there is no chance of it developing. I want at least the chance of there   
being  
more."   
  
"If you only knew." Alex whispered.  
"I'm sorry what did you say?"   
"Darien my relationships with men in the past have been difficult. My strong   
personality puts them off, or my job keeps me busy. Most men aren't willing to  
take a back seat to a woman's career, no matter what they may say up front."  
  
"I understand about your career that won't be a problem."   
  
"Let me finish. I was rude and unfriendly with you and Hobbes when I first got  
here because I didn't want to get hurt again. Then it looked like I would be   
staying  
longer than I'd planned. I couldn't maintain the false front forever. Then when  
things turned out they way they did and you guys backed me up, even after the   
way I acted." she paused and looked at him.   
  
" You were dealt a bad hand from the start. I don't blame you for reacting to  
protect yourself." Darien returned her gaze, his eyes soft and understanding.   
  
"One of reasons I was such a bitch from the start was I was attracted to you.  
Even when my world was crumbling around my ears, you made me feel. I really  
hated that in myself. I shouldn't have even noticed you, not with my son   
missing."  
  
"Alex stop beating yourself up over that. Chrysalis tricked you, they tricked us   
all."   
  
She sighed, she was going to kiss him again and she hoped he didn't push her  
away a second time. Alex licked her lips then moved towards him, she knelt  
beside his chair and leaned forward, bracing a hand on his body, she placed a  
passionate kiss on his mouth.   
  
( Ok guys is this a story you want more of? Or is this a couple you don't want   
to read about? Let me know mardel) 


	2. chap 2

Liaison  
by mardel  
part two  
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
Darien responded again, he'd given her the chance to back out if she had only  
been looking for a simple one nighter. He pulled her up to his level, molding  
her body close to his. Their tongues danced, stroking and investigating.   
  
Alex allowed him to take the lead after a few seconds. She was eager for him  
to show her what he wanted, liked, needed. Darien and Alex spent several   
minutes kissing, she was seated in his lap by the time they broke apart for  
air.   
"I care about you, I want us to get to know one another."   
" What do you want to know?" she snuggled into him, and sighed.   
  
"You've been hurt before I know that. Are you ready to give us a chance?"  
Darien had both arms wrapped around her, she felt so good in his arms.  
  
"I think so. Are you?"   
  
"Yeah, I just never thought an "us" was possible. You never let me know that  
you...." Darien trailed off.  
  
"Found you devastatingly attractive?" Alex kissed the hollow of his throat and  
stroked a hand over his hard, sculpted chest. She was slightly surprised when  
the area of him she was stroking quick silvered under her touch.   
  
"Sorry, but it's been awhile."   
  
"I thought that was just a rumor. That you disappeared when you, ah"  
  
"No, it's true. It makes things a little bit strange at first."   
  
"Only at first?" Alex teased him.  
"I usually get control of things after the first time." Darien explained.   
  
"So if I want to admire your build I have to wait until later?"   
  
"Ah, if I quicksilver you too, you'll see everything in gray."   
  
Alex's response was to kiss him again, rubbing her body over him  
so that they both disappeared as they became more involved.  
  
Laying with her head resting on Darien's chest after their lovemaking, Alex  
was tracing a pattern on the other half of his upper body. She was feeling very  
mellow and relaxed.   
  
"Umm, that was great." she praised him.   
"You were pretty wonderful yourself. Do you want me to stay? Cause I'd like  
to wake up with you next to me." Darien told her.  
"I'd like for you to stay. I'm getting sleepy, and you make a good pillow."   
Alex nuzzled her cheek into his chest, and sighed.   
  
Darien drifted into sleep also, but not before he said a silent prayer of thanks.  
It had only been a few hours since he'd been depressed about his life.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex woke before dawn, her head was aching, but the rest of her felt very comfortable.  
Darien. They had spent the night together. She opened her eyes to survey her new  
partner. He was sleeping on his back, one arm around her, one up over his head.  
The sheet was down around their bodies, she could admire his build now without  
his knowing. He was lean, but there was lots of muscle. He was handsome in a  
off beat way, angular features, killer smile and beautiful dark eyes. She'd always  
been a sucker for dark eyes. She stayed snuggled into his side for a few more   
minutes then went to shower. She did have to be at work soon, even if he had   
the day off.   
  
Darien woke when she slipped out of the bed. He stretched and inhaled deeply.  
He was feeling good, he hoped they would continue as they had begun last  
night as friends, as lovers and he hoped a couple. He was dressed and making  
coffee in her kitchen when she found him.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Hey, I wish you didn't have to work today." Darien kissed her briefly.  
  
"I know, want to meet me later ?"   
  
"Sure, when and where?" Darien was holding her loosely around the hips,  
his chin touching her temple.   
  
"You pick, what would you like to do?" Alex was liking his attention, she inhaled  
deeply while her face was close to his body. This was defiantly something she   
could get use to.   
  
"How about we have dinner and talk. I'd like to get to know the real you."   
  
"Are you saying that just because you know it's what I want to hear?"   
Alex leaned back so she could see his face.  
  
"I'm saying it because you've hidden from us for so long." Darien pushed   
the hair off her face and kissed her forehead. Then he moved to pour her  
a mug of coffee for her drive to work.   
  
"Thank you. Want to meet at the Wayside later? About six?"   
  
"I'll be there."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien called in and told Claire he would be in for his check up first thing Monday  
morning. She jumped when the phone rang.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Keepy it's just me checking in. How are you?"   
  
"Darien, I'm fine. The question is how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, I'm more than good I'm great." Darien smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh, yes? Should I ask?"   
  
"I met someone, we hit it off. But then you know what that's like don't you?  
How's Bobby?" Darien teased her.   
  
"Bobby is fine, he's working on a case with Eberts today."  
  
"Eberts yeah, he's a good man. It's about time The Official let him get out in the   
field more. I'll be in for my thousand mile check first thing Monday."   
  
"Alright don't over do things in the meantime Darien. Take it easy." Claire warned.  
  
"I hear you. Don't worry about me."   
  
Claire returned the phone to it's cradle, just as Bobby nuzzled her behind the ear  
and placed a kiss on her neck.   
"Fawkes is OK?"   
"Yes, he's fine. He's met someone, he sounded very happy." Claire turned in his  
embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him a short passion  
filled kiss, then arched her chin over a broad shoulder to hold him close.   
  
Bobby hugged her hard, he knew she liked a strong hug. "Good he deserves to have  
a little happiness in his life."   
"You will be careful today?" Claire still held on to him.   
  
"Yeah, it's a simple mission, nothing to worry about." Bobby promised her. He  
maintained his tight hold of her until she signaled she was ready. He would never  
get enough of holding Claire, so the fact that she needed to be held sometimes   
wasn't a problem.   
  
"You know I love you." Claire eased back and kissed him deeply.  
"I love you Keepy, I'll be back to show you how much after we run this little  
errand." Bobby smiled at her, his eyes bright when ever he looked at her.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
"You're sure you know how to pick the lock?" Bobby questioned his temporary  
partner.   
"Yes, I've been practicing."  
"OK, go for it man. I'll cover your back." Bobby pulled his forty-five and checked  
the area.   
Ebert's nodded and scurried towards the building. He was wearing casual clothes  
a dark brown leather jacket and tan Dockers. He almost looked like a normal average  
guy, except for the hair cut and the loafers. He made quick work of picking the lock  
and waved to Bobby to follow him inside.  
  
"That was good, now lets see if we can locate the stash without setting off   
an alarm." Bobby took the lead. They searched for several minutes without  
locating the hidden guns they were looking for.   
  
"Hobbes hear, I think I've found something." Eberts whispered loudly.   
He pried the lid from a wooden box marked bibles, and found a half a dozen  
automatic rifles inside.   
"Good. Now we can prove Jennings was dealing in weapons and nail his ass."   
  
"I'll close this back the way it was, and we can slip back out." Eberts nodded.  
  
They were all the way back to the van when, four men jumped them.   
Bobby found a gun barrel pressed to the side of his head and Eberts was looking  
down the barrel of a Tacarov.   
"Gentlemen surrender your side arms and you might live to see tomorrow."   
"Crap."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex was doing surveillance on another case when the call came in that Bobby  
and Eberts hadn't returned from their mission.   
  
She returned to the Agency and was briefed by the Official himself.   
  
"I'm afraid they have been captured. Jennings is ruthless, he wouldn't hesitate to  
kill, but if he knows they are fed he might. I'm sending you in to look over the  
situation, you can choose any back up you want."   
  
"I'd like to call in Fawkes. I heard he's due back on Monday anyway."   
Alex stated, hoping he wouldn't veto the idea.  
  
"Yes, alright if Claire give him a green light. Fawkes might be just the agent   
for the rescue."   
  
"Darien I need to ask a favor."   
  
"Hi, what's wrong?"   
  
"Can you meet me at the Agency, I'll tell you when you get here."   
  
"I'll be right there." Darien flipped up his cell phone and grabbed his car keys.  
  
Alex met him at the side door.   
"It's about Hobbes and Eberts, they were captured. They are sending us in  
to get them out."   
  
"Who, when?"   
  
"An arms dealer called Jennings, we think if he can move his stash fast he might  
not kill them, since they are government agents."   
  
"I think I remember Bobby talking about this case. He's supplying guns to   
terrorist organizations in this country right?"   
  
"That's him, I have a van ready for us but you had better check in with Claire  
before we leave." she nodded towards his tattoo.  
  
"Right." Darien looked worried and headed for the lab.  
  
"Darien, you'll be needing a shot, please take a seat." She turned towards the  
cold cabinet where the counteragent was stored.   
  
Alex saw that she was even more upset by the news than Darien had been.  
She wasn't aware that Claire and Bobby were a couple now. They had not   
wanted it to be common knowledge.   
  
Darien rolled up his sleeve and waited for her to wipe his arm with the   
  
alcohol before giving him the injection. He saw how scared she was for them,  
especially Bobby.  
  
"How are you feeling otherwise? You shouldn't be in the field if you're not  
one hundred percent."   
  
"I'm good. I'm ready." Darien stood, he wanted to get out there and rescue his  
partner. "We'll bring him back safe Claire, don't worry." He promised her,  
looking into her eyes.  
She was close to the edge, the strain of his being in danger again so soon pushing  
her to the limit. Darien pulled her into a warm hug. "Hang on, Alex and I will  
do our best."   
  
"I know you will. Thank you." Claire let him hold her for a few seconds. It was  
comforting but it was like having "his" arms holding her.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Alex asked on the way to the location  
they hoped they would find Eberts and Hobbes.  
  
"Bobby and Claire are kind of a couple. They were trying to keep it under wraps."  
  
"Oh crap, I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Alex moved in as close as she dared it was almost dark, and she planned for the  
darkness to help them stay undercover. Not that Darien needed help, but the   
less time he had to be invisible outside the longer he could in invisible when it  
was really important.   
"You understand the lay out?"   
"Yeah, I looked the schematic over, I'll keep in touch."   
They were hiding in the trees near the back parking area. Darien quick silvered and  
moved towards the building. He picked the lock, and slipped inside. The building  
was empty except for some trash and a few pizza boxes.   
  
"They've moved. No one is here." Darien radioed to her.   
  
"I'll come in and check for clues."   
  
Alex made a quick survey of the rooms, the only possible clue she found was   
the back of a magazine with a page ripped half off. She pulled her note book   
out and prayed this old trick worked. She rubbed the side of her pencil over  
a scrap of paper laid on the magazine. It revealed a number that had been  
written on the ripped off page.   
  
"Got ya." Alex flipped open her cell phone and dialed.   
  
"Blue sky Aviation."   
  
"Yes Sir, do you offer planes for charter?"   
  
"Yes ma'am we do, what size group did you need a plane for?"   
  
"About twelve, we need to book a flight for tomorrow for Vegas."   
  
Alex booked a flight and used her agency credit card to pay for the   
reservation. Then copied down the directions to the air field it was  
way out in Yuma Co Colorado.   
"Why did you book a flight?"   
"So he would give me the correct directions. You don't think he'd  
tell me where they were if I wasn't a paying customer do you?"   
  
"If he's legit."   
  
"He's only partially legit if he's flying guns for Jennings."   
  
"You've got a point there."   
  
"Looks like we are going to need some back up on this one."   
Alex called the Official and then headed for the Imperial   
County Sheriffs Dept.   
  
end part two 


	3. chap 3

Invisible Liaison  
part three  
by mardel   
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Bobby and Eberts were tied securely but separately. They had been thrown into   
the back of a panel truck and moved with the rifles and other equipment when  
the gun runners boogied to a new location.  
  
Bobby was laying on his side when he came to.   
  
"Eberts? Hey Eberts buddy are you still with me?" Bobby nudged the only part   
of Ebert's body he could reach at the moment, his back.   
He heard a groan and was relieved that his temporary partner was still alive.  
  
"Eberts hey man talk to me." Bobby urged, prodding with his head backwards   
into the younger man's prone form.   
  
"What happened?" Eberts groaned again. " Hobbes are you hurt?"   
  
"No, just my head? They knocked us out and threw us in here. I'd guess we've  
been out for at least an hour maybe more."   
  
"My hands are tied behind me, but I think I may have a way for us to free   
ourselves." Eberts explained.   
  
"You have a secret blade hidden in your boot? Like Mission Impossible."   
Bobby laughed, "What you think your freaking McGuyver?"  
  
"Yes, I do, that is have a knife in my shoe. I wanted to be prepared for any  
eventuality. I think you can make use of the blade as you termed it, if you   
will move towards my feet." Eberts ignored Bobby's snide remarks.  
  
Bobby grunted as he wiggled his way towards Ebert's feet. Ebert's knocked  
his feet together twice and the small blade slide out of the side of his   
left shoe. It took Bobby only a few seconds to cut through his bonds.  
  
"I'll never cut you down again Ebert's this little trick might just save or  
hides." Bobby rubbed his wrists a second then helped removed the   
shoe and sliced Ebert's free.   
  
"Thank you." Ebert's took the shoe from Bobby and put it back on his foot.   
  
"It's been four hours since we checked in they probably know we've been  
compromised." Bobby checked his watch, his cell phone was gone and his  
gun of course.   
  
"Yes, it's dark outside. If this cell is reacting to our finding their stash of   
weapons by moving them to a new location, we are probably headed  
towards the east. There was a known contact in Arizona. We may be being  
moved there with the weapons."   
  
"You don't have any other secret spy tools on you do you?" Bobby asked   
hoping Eberts did because other than jumping from a moving truck or  
attempting to climb into the cab and take out the driver he didn't have  
any ideas.   
  
"Nothing that would be of use to us now." Ebert's looked apologetic.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Bobby moved towards the rear of the truck and opened   
the door. They were traveling past landscape that looked like desert. On what  
looked like a highway. But there didn't seem to be much traffic. Bobby briefly  
considered jumping from the moving truck. But he knew first hand how painful  
the experience could be, he was saving that for last choice options.   
  
"I believe we could surprise the driver if we climbed onto the roof of the truck  
and simultaneously entered the cab from both sides." Eberts offered as a plan.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking I could try to jump the driver, if he's alone up there I might  
have a chance of getting the drop on him."   
  
" The probability of there being only one man in the cab of the truck is slim.  
We will both have to attempt to, get the drop on them."   
  
"You think you're ready for this?" Bobby wasn't sure Eberts was experienced   
enough in field work for a plan this bold.   
  
"Yes, I believe I'm ready." He clenched his jaw and nodded.   
  
"I'm behind you buddy. Let's do it." Bobby slapped Eberts on the shoulder  
and moved to climb out the back of the truck.   
  
Bobby balanced on the rear step of the panel truck and lifted himself up on to   
the wide flat roof, that was the easy part. He braced himself in the wind and  
waited for Eberts to join him.   
  
Eberts was able to also hoist himself to the roof of the moving truck. He   
exchanged a determined look with Bobby and nodded. They moved towards   
the cab, Bobby was relieved to see that the window on his side was down   
to allow for the evening breeze to cool the driver. That would make his   
job much easier. He looked over to see how his partner was doing.  
Eberts was almost into position, one hand holding onto the roof with a   
death grip as he checked over the side of the truck at his target.   
  
Bobby nodded they would go on three. He reached through the open widow  
of the cab and cold cocked the driver, then grabbed the wheel.   
Eberts opened the passenger door and with his best right cross hit the man.  
Bobby was steering through the window as best he could while Eberts, yanked  
the passenger out the open side door and climbed inside. He took the wheel,  
as the truck began to slow. Bobby's first strike had been hard enough to make  
the drive slump unconscious in his seat.   
  
"Good work man, now help me get this guy out of the truck." Bobby said   
while still holding on from the outside. Eberts stopped the truck and Bobby   
opened the door. They pulled the driver out and checked him for weapons.  
Bobby was thrilled to find his forty-five in the man's holster.   
  
"I'll just take this back pal, you won't be needing it."   
  
"Perhaps we should go back and check the other man. He could have a cell   
phone or something useful on him."   
  
"Good idea, we need to let the Fatman know we are still among the living."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex was driving she was passing cars on the right the left, it didn't matter as   
long as she could pass them. They needed to reach Arizona as soon as possible.  
  
Darien was sitting beside her in the car, his face stern, he was clearly worried   
about Bobby and Eberts. He knew the chance that they were unharmed was  
slim.   
" What's the plane once we get to the airfield?"   
  
"We're going to stop and make contact with the local sheriffs department."  
  
Darien made a face, the local cops rarely if ever treated government agents  
with an respect. They often were openly hostile.   
  
"I know it can't be helped, we have to have some back up. There could be a  
dozen men in this cell. The file on them listed at least eight men as part of  
the ring that smuggles guns to terrorist groups."   
  
"You want me to go in first and find Bobby and Eberts, right?"  
  
"Yes, you locate them and free them. Then I'll come in with the cavalry and  
finish things off. If we can manage to surprise them it shouldn't be difficult."  
Alex was speaking with more confidence than she had. She didn't like having  
to depend on local cops for her back up. She wasn't convinced that Eberts  
and Hobbes would even be alive to rescue.   
  
"I'm going to have to stop soon and make a call to the sheriff's department.  
The cell phone doesn't have a signal out here in the middle of the desert.  
Could you fill the car with gas while I put in the call?"   
  
"Yeah, sure." Darien was puzzled by her request, she acted like it would be  
a big deal for him to gas up the car.   
  
Alex pulled into the next gas station they came to and walked towards the small  
building that had signs all over it advertising cigarettes, beer and cold drinks.  
Darien admired the view as she walked away, then climbed out of the car and  
stretched. He unscrewed the gas cap and grabbed the nozzle from the pump.  
He was idly looking around the station which was empty except for them   
and the attendant. He finished filling the car with gas and went in search  
of Alex. It shouldn't have taken long to check in with the police.   
  
Darien found her just inside the station building. She was standing beside the  
phone, her face pale as he'd ever seen it. Darien got a terrible feeling in the  
pit of his stomach.   
  
"Oh, crap what's wrong?" he touched her arm and scanned her face for clues.   
  
"Darien I'm so sorry. I checked in with the Official. He said they had word  
that two men were found in the desert east of here. One was dead and one  
was seriously hurt."  
  
Darien paled, "He didn't say who was … which one was?" he couldn't even   
say the word.   
  
"No, the description given by the local police that found them was sketchy."  
Alex wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't sure what to say. How to ease  
the pain that his best friend in the world might be dead. She moved towards  
him a step, then hesitated. But Darien engulfed her in his arms and closed   
his eyes. Holding her might be the only thing that kept him for screaming.  
Alex wrapped her arms around his lean waist and rubbed his back. She  
could feel the cords of tension layered over his spine.   
  
"You don't know it's Bobby, it might not even be them. It was incomplete   
information." she tried to give him a ray of hope.   
  
Darien held her tightly, he'd lost his brother, Allianora and now his Partner.  
No he shouldn't think like that. Bobby was tough, he had to think positive.   
" I know, can't we get more information?"   
  
"The Official said he would call the cell phone as soon as he knew anything.  
But we are to proceed to the air field."   
  
"But you said the phone wasn't working out here?" Darien wasn't sure he  
wanted to leave a working phone.   
  
"The closer we get to El Centro the better the cell towers there will pick up  
the signal." Alex as still holding on to his side but had eased back a little  
to look into his eyes.   
  
"Then let's go," he pulled money out of pocket and handed it to the man  
who was staring wide eyed at the two of them.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was driving the truck they had taken from the terrorists. But they were  
in the middle of now where and with out a cell phone. They were un aware  
that their co-workers though them dead.   
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"I don't believe this, Ebert's leaves for one little mission and I can't get anything  
done around here." the Official slammed the phone down. He'd been attempting  
to make contact with the hospital the man was being treated in for more   
information. The description the police had passed on to him was of two men.  
One in his thirties one older, balding, dark hair and eyes, weight average. The   
younger man with brown hair and blue eyes, average build.  
  
Claire rushed into his office. "What's this I hear about them being found?"   
  
"It not confirmed yet. Two men were found one hurt the other worse. But  
I can't get conformation of their identities."   
  
Claire sat down in the nearest chair. Her face gone white. It couldn't be  
true she couldn't have lost Bobby so soon after growing to love him.  
She reached for the slip of paper on the Officials desk and read the brief   
description. She swallowed and took a deep breath. It wasn't Bobby or Eberts  
she was sure. While she loved him dearly Bobby couldn't not be described as  
balding. He was mostly bald, period. Eberts was more blond than brown haired  
and she wouldn't have described his build as average.   
  
"It's not them."   
  
"What do you mean?" The Official questioned her, looking hopeful himself.  
  
"It's not them, Bobby isn't balding he's bald. Ebert's doesn't have brown   
hair it's blond, rather like mine. Bobby's build isn't average, a cop would   
call him slight or short or something else."  
  
"You're right. I was ready to accept this report as being about our agents."  
He stood, and walked to the door he opened it and yelled, "Simmons get in here   
now!"  
  
end part three 


	4. chap 4

Invisible Liaison  
part four  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Alex was driving and trying to think of what she could say to Darien.   
She knew sometimes there were no words, especially when it involved the  
loss of a loved one. She knew Darien and Bobby were close. Partners were  
almost always close.  
  
Darien was staring out the window, one leg bouncing, his jaw clenching   
and unclenching so that the muscle bunched and relaxed.   
He hated not knowing if it was Bobby or Eberts who was dead.   
He hated not having been there with Bobby, they were a team he should have  
been there. He slammed his fist into the dash board.   
"Can't you drive any faster? How long is it going to take to get to El Cendo?"   
  
Alex was doing eighty, she didn't expect any police on this stretch of road.   
"We should be there in fifteen more minutes. Then we can check in."   
  
Darien knew he was lashing out at Alex just because she was there. He was  
taking his anger out on her, because he had to vent some way.   
  
Darien was only the second man she cared enough about, to allow him to  
vent this way. It surprised her, she hurt because he did. Not that she   
wasn't upset about the lose of a fellow agent. She was, she had respect for  
both Hobbes and Eberts.   
  
But, her emotions were tied with his now. When she'd told Darien that she   
wanted to be with him, she'd not told him that she was in love with him.   
She was playing it like they both needed someone, someone that understood   
the difficulties of their profession. But they were friends, love hadn't been mentioned.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I understand that but if you could just give me a more detailed description  
of the man that was just brought in. We are trying to determine if he is one  
of our agents." The Official was speaking with the Yuma Co coroners office.  
  
"He's in his forties I'd say, dark hair, receding hair line. He appears to be  
in good shape. About five ten maybe, he has a tattoo on his arm of a knife  
and scull."  
  
"Wait did you say a tatoo?" The Official smiled, he knew it wasn't either of  
his men.   
  
"Yes, a tatoo."  
  
"Thank you for your help, it's not the man we are looking for." He smiled and  
hung up. " It seems you were correct," he looked over his desk at Claire.  
  
"Thank God, Now we need to tell Darien and Alex. I'll try their cell phone  
again."   
Claire dialed Alex's cell phone and crossed her fingers. She knew Darien had  
to be going crazy not knowing.   
"Come on... " But there was just the recording that said the number she was   
calling was not in the calling area. "No I'll try again in a few minutes."  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Eberts was thinking as they drove east. They might still be able to ruin the   
gun runners plans. They had at least some of the weapons, but he wanted  
to figure a way for them to prevent all of the shipment from reaching the terrorists.  
  
"Robert I believe with the information you retrieved from the gun runner, we may  
be able to thwart their plan to deliver the weapons to Mexico."  
  
"You got a plan Eberts?" Bobby smiled, as he drove. He was beginning to have more  
faith in Eberts since he'd been pulling his weight all through the mission.   
  
"Yes I do. We'll need to advise the Official and arrange for some back up from the  
local police since there isn't enough time for other agents to join us."   
  
"Alex will be sorry she missed this one. She hates gunner runners almost as much  
as she hates Chrysalis."   
  
They continued driving for another half hour before they reached a gas station  
that had a phone. Eberts made the call to the Official.   
  
" Yes?" The Official picked up his phone expecting Agent Monroe.  
  
"Sir, it's Eberts. Agent Hobbes and I are in Arizona we were taken into custody  
of the terrorist group but we are free again."   
  
"Eberts! Where are you? What happened?" The Official yelled into the phone.  
  
"As I said Sir we were captured, but we are free again. We have a plan for   
thwarting the transfer of the weapons but we will require back up, if you could  
contact the Sherif department to open the way for our request for assistance."   
  
"Eberts, Agent Monroe is on the way to Arizona now with Fawkes. We thought   
you and Hobbes were dead. Her cell phone should be with in range of your  
location."  
  
"Yes Sir I will attempt to contact Agent Monroe."  
  
"Put Hobbes on."   
  
"Yes Sir." Eberts waved Bobby over from his place leaning on the truck. He'd added  
gas just in case while Eberts was calling in.   
  
"Yeah Boss sorry we lost contact like that but everything is working out."   
  
"Hobbes you are the senior man, I expect you to lead this mission and get my people  
back here safe."   
  
"Yes Sir, I will Sir."   
  
"Now talk to Claire, she'd been worried about you." He passed the phone to her a   
half way grin on his face.   
  
"Bobby are you hurt? We had a report of two men found on the highway, one was dead  
one badly hurt. We thought it was both you." Claire's voice cracked with emotion as  
she spoke to him.  
  
"No, it was the guys we escaped from. I'm fine. Eberts is fine he's been doing real good  
on this mission."   
  
"Darien is with Alex she's on the way to the area. Please be careful won't you?"   
  
" I love you Keepy, I'll be careful don't worry, Bobby Hobbes has things under control."   
  
"I love you too. Goodbye." Claire handed the phone back to the Official who hung it  
up. "How did you know?"   
  
"How could I help but know. He's calmer now, more focused than before. You're good  
for him, but it's going to very hard on you."  
  
"Yes, I'm just starting to realize that." she nodded.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Monroe."   
  
"Miss Monroe, Eberts here I understand you are even as we speak driving towards  
Arizona."  
  
"Eberts! You're alright is Hobbes with you is he OK?"   
  
Darien turned sideways in the seat, he wanted to grab the phone from her hand and  
scream into it at Eberts to explain.   
  
"Yes Hobbes is with me he is fine. I wanted to make arrangement for you to meet  
us...."   
  
"Eberts hold on a second you're not hurt, Hobbes isn't hurt?"  
  
"No, we are fine. I just spoke with the Official and he did mention that you all believed  
that we might have been killed."  
  
"Put Hobbes on Darien wants to talk to him."   
  
Eberts moved out of the small phone both and handed the phone to Bobby again.  
"Darien wants to talk with you." he shrugged.   
  
Claire passed her cell phone to Darien smiling from ear to ear. " He's OK, they both are."  
  
"Hey buddy you really had me going there. What happened?"   
  
"Fawkes are you well enough to be out on a case?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm good are you OK?"   
  
"Fine, Eberts is handling himself well. We had a little set back but we're in control  
again."   
  
Darien blew out a breath of air he'd not realized he'd been holding.   
" Claire was going out of her mind have you talked with her?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we checked in and I spoke with the Keeper. You hadn't really given   
up on me had you Partner?"   
  
"I was scared Bobby I can handle it when I'm there with you. But this not knowing  
crap is rough."   
  
"Don't ever believe I'm down and ready for the grave yard unless you personally  
see the body my friend. I don't kill easy."   
  
"I know. Where do you want us to meet you?"   
  
Bobby arranged to meet Alex and Darien at a truck stop a few more miles up the road.   
They were waiting when the pair arrived in an Agency van.   
  
"Hey, Partner you look rested." Bobby was teasing him. But he hugged Darien in welcome  
pounding him on the back.   
  
Darien was smiling he'd not seen Bobby in weeks. He hugged his partner hard, relieved  
that he was safe. " I'm not letting you work with out me from now on I can't take the  
strain."   
  
"Agent Monroe." Eberts nodded, he was feeling a little out of place all of the sudden.  
  
"Eberts, I'm glad to see you are all in one piece." Alex actually smiled.   
  
"Yes, thank you." He was surprised by her friendly demeanor.   
  
"Monroe, it's been a while. Glad to have you on this one. We need to work out   
the details and stop Jennings and his group from suppling guns to terrorists."   
Bobby acknowledged her.   
  
" I'm glad to see you Hobbes, and I'm always glad help put the bad guys behind  
bars." She nodded.   
  
"Hey, Eberts it's about time the Official let you in on some field work."   
Darien greeted his friend.   
  
"Darien it's good to see you after your ordeal over seas."   
  
"Alright let's get down to the plan." Bobby held a map up for everyone to  
see and explained the plan Eberts had come up with.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was driving the truck, with Eberts riding shotgun literally. Alex was in the back  
of the truck and Darien was balancing on the back step invisible and ready to jump  
anyone that attempted to open the truck for inspection.   
  
"OK guys get ready they are stopping me at the warehouse." Bobby warned everyone.  
  
"It took you long enough, pull into the second hanger and start unloading."   
The guard yelled up to Bobby.  
  
"You got it, second hanger." Bobby yelled back, and put the truck in gear.   
  
"That was to easy, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Alex be ready for anything."  
Eberts was leaning forward trying to get a look inside the hanger they were about to  
enter. But the sunlight outside cast to much of a shadow inside he couldn't make out  
anything.   
  
Bobby pulled into the hanger slowly, expecting the worse. But it appeared empty  
which put him even more on guard.   
  
Darien un-quick silvered and jumped off the back of the truck.   
Alex moved up between the seats and looked out the windshield.  
  
"It looks like we may have missed the plane."   
  
Darien moved towards the other hanger, he saw no one near either hanger so he  
stayed visible until he was at the entrance to the first hanger. He moved inside  
after going invisible again. There were several men inside arguing about payment.  
  
He checked the hanger out and found a small office in the corner of the building.  
But no other goons where around.   
  
"Hey guys, I think we can get the drop on Jennings. They are preoccupied at  
the moment come on." Darien waved his team towards the other hanger.   
  
"Darien don't get between us and them if your invisible I have a feeling   
they won't just throw up their hands and surrender." Alex warned.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to stay out of the line of fire."   
  
Alex, Hobbes, Eberts and Darien surrounded the men.  
  
"All right hold it right there Federal Agents!" Bobby yelled in his best marine  
corps bark.   
  
Eberts was holding his shoot gun level at the group of men, while Alex and Bobby  
were aiming their hand guns at them.   
  
"Hands up! Don't make any moves to escape." Alex added.   
  
One man complied with the shouted instructions, but the rest all grabbed for weapons.  
The gunfire that followed was louder than usual, it echoed in the hanger. Darien ducked  
for cover behind the far side of the plane. Bobby winged his target, then aimed at   
another man but missed when Alex's round spun him around when it impacted.   
Eberts fired over the heads of the other two men, who had the sense to drop to  
the ground and give up.   
  
It was during the gunfire that Darien realized there was a guard outside. He   
went invisible and raced towards the door at the front of the hanger. He saw the guard  
running towards the gunfire with his weapon drawn. Eberts was the man with his back  
to the front of the building and he was the closest target. Darien jumped to knock the  
gun from the upraised hands of the guard. But didn't impact with him until after he  
fired.   
  
"Ah, Crap." Darien knocked the man to the ground and followed up with a punch  
to his jaw hard enough to knock him out cold. He looked back towards his team,  
and saw Eberts swaying.  
  
Hobbes and Monroe were cuffing and disarming the men when the gunshot came  
from the other side of the hanger. Bobby leveled his weapon in that direction then  
saw Darien already taking the man down.   
  
"I think I've been wounded." Eberts said leaning to one side but maintaining his  
hold of the shot gun on the terrorists.  
  
end part four 


	5. final

Invisible Liaison  
part five  
by mardel   
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
Alex reached for her phone as she moved to examine Eberts.   
  
Bobby was already beside him, taking the shotgun and helping him.   
  
"Easy Eberts, why don't you sit down." Bobby had one hand under Eberts elbow  
he could see the color was draining from Eberts's face.   
  
Alex had reached them and was assisting. She could see the dark spot in   
his jacket from the bullet and the blood that was just starting to soak into  
his jacket. Bobby reached for his handkerchief, and held it firmly to the   
site of the wound.   
  
"Hang in there buddy it doesn't look bad.." Bobby told Eberts.   
  
"Hello, yes we need an ambulance at this location, a man has been shot."   
Alex snapped closed her phone, "They are on the way it shouldn't take  
long."   
  
Darien raced back over from his brief battle with the gunman.   
"Eberts man hang on." Darien exchanged looks with Bobby, as if to ask how bad   
their friend had been hurt. Bobby didn't look reassuring.   
  
"Fawkes help Alex get these guys cuffed." Bobby nodded his head towards the  
group of men they had taken into custody.   
  
Alex had moved to check on her target. He was dead, but the man Bobby had  
shot was bleeding. He was holding his good hand over the wound in his   
shoulder. "I need a doctor."   
  
"You'll get what you deserve scum. Sit there and don't give me a reason to  
put another bullet into you." She handed Darien a spare set of handcuffs   
so he could put them on the man he'd knocked out near the door.   
"The rest of them are done. I'll keep an eye on 'em."   
  
Surprisingly the sound of sirens was already coming up the long road to the   
airport.  
A police car was leading the way as Darien opened the hanger door wider.   
He waved to the ambulance driver that the hurt man was inside.   
  
The paramedics grabbed their box of medical supplies and ran inside.   
Bobby moved out of the way as they took over. He looked worried for Eberts.  
Alex was keeping her eye on the bad guys and talking with the sheriffs deputy  
that had just arrived.   
  
"Is he going to make it?" Darien asked Bobby who had some experience with  
bullet wounds.  
"It looks bad but they got here pretty fast. I think he'll be OK. We have to  
finish things up here, why don't you go to the hospital with him. How are  
you doing? You don't need a shot or anything?"   
  
Darien hadn't even checked his monitor, he lifted his arm and looked. He was   
three segments from the end, so he was fine if he didn't go invisible again   
before  
he got his shot.   
"I'm good, I'll go with Eberts. I have my phone if you need to contact me."  
  
The paramedics were putting Eberts on a stretcher, and preparing to take him  
to the hospital. Darien touched Alex on the back as he moved in close to  
her side. She'd just finished explaining what had taken place to the officer  
who'd gone to radio in.   
  
"I'm going with Eberts, I'll see you later." He studied her face, he knew it had  
to be rough taking a man's life. He wanted to let her know he was there for  
her if she needed to talk it out.   
  
Alex looked into Darien's eyes for a second and nodded. She lifted a hand to  
his chest. "I'll see you at the hospital as soon as we are done here."   
  
Darien ran to catch up with the paramedics. "Eberts buddy, I'm here man."   
  
Bobby and Alex had to explain the entire operation to the local sherif when  
he arrived at the hanger. He'd been contacted about the operation by the   
Official  
but they still had to explain why they had a shoot out in his county.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We got the terrorists, but Eberts was wounded. It was pretty bad but the   
paramedics  
got here quick. Darien is with him at the hospital." Alex explained.  
  
"Eberts was shot? What happened." She could hear the tension in his voice.  
  
"We had them cold, and two of the jerks went for weapons. I took out one and   
Hobbes  
wounded another. When Eberts was covering them another man from outside took a  
shot at him. Fawkes took him down a second to late."   
  
"How serious was he hurt?"   
  
"It looked bad but the paramedics got here in a few minutes and took him to the  
hospital. Darien is with him."  
  
"Did you prevent the delivery of the rifles?"   
  
"Yes Sir, all the guns are accounted for. The terrorists are in the custody of   
the local  
sherif's department."   
  
"Good work, I'll want a full report when you get back."   
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Darien how is Eberts?" Asked the voice of his boss.  
  
Darien answered his cell phone in the waiting area of the hospital. He'd never   
gotten  
a call from the Official before.   
  
"He's in surgery now, he lost a lot of blood. But the Doc seemed confident he   
would  
pull through."   
  
"I see." there was a pause then, " Tell him we are all pulling for him when he   
comes  
out of surgery. I'll call back later."   
  
The Official hung up his phone he looked both relieved and worried. Eberts was   
an important part of his organization he needed him. On a personal level he   
liked him,  
even though he treated him like crap. "Get well Eberts." He said to the empty   
office.   
  
Darien was waiting in the hospital room beside the bed when Eberts opened his   
eyes  
after the surgery. He was hooked up to several monitors, but he was looking   
better.  
  
"Hey man, you're going to be OK." Darien moved in close to the bed so Eberts   
could see him.   
  
"Darien how long have I been out?"   
  
"Not long a few hours. The Official told me to tell you they were pulling for   
you  
back at the agency." Darien smiled, as he remembered the tone of voice the   
Official   
had expressed his good wished in.  
  
"Did we stop the shipment of the guns?"   
  
"Yeah, we stopped them. Alex and Hobbes should be here soon they had to wrap   
things up first."   
  
Eberts grimaced as he took a deep breath. "How bad was I hurt?"  
  
"The doc said the bullet missed every thing important. It nicked a rib that   
slowed  
it down so that it lodged against your liver but didn't penetrate it. He said   
you  
were very lucky."   
  
Eberts nodded, he felt like hell.   
  
"I'll get the nurse it's probably time for you to get some pain medication."   
Darien moved towards the door.   
  
Alex and Bobby arrived at the hospital when Darien was out in the hall  
waiting for the nurse to be done in Eberts room.   
  
"Hey, how's he doing?" Bobby greeted his partner.   
  
"The Doc said he'd be OK. He's looking better since he woke up."   
  
"That's good can I go in and see him?"   
  
"Yeah as soon as the nurse is done."  
  
Alex smiled when she heard that Eberts was going to be fine. "I'm glad to hear   
it.  
You look beat I'm going to get some coffee do you want anything?"   
  
Darien's first reaction to that question was yeah he wanted her in his arms.   
But since it was kind of a secret they were together he couldn't embrace her.   
"I'll go with you. Bobby ?"   
  
"I'm good, I'll look in on Eberts."   
  
Darien and Alex walked off together down the hall. It wasn't until they were   
on the next floor that Darien touched her, placing a hand in the middle of her  
back he leaned over a little and asked. "How are you doing? That was rough  
today."   
  
Alex was waiting for the elevator to take them to the third floor cafeteria. She   
was  
holding it together, but it was only the second time she'd actually killed a man   
in   
the line of duty. She looked at Darien, ready to let him help her with the   
feelings  
welling up insider her.   
  
"I could use a shoulder to lean on." She whispered as his arms surrounded her.  
She wrapped her arms around his body and held on. Darien stroked her back  
and placed a kiss on her temple.   
  
"You did what you had to do." He assured her.   
  
They held on to each other for a minute then the elevator arrived.   
  
  
  
"Ebert's buddy how are you feeling?" Bobby approached the bed once the  
nurse told him it was alright to visit for few a minutes.   
  
"Better since the nurse gave me some pain medication." Eberts half smiled at  
Hobbes.   
  
"You handled yourself real good out there on this one. I'd be proud to have  
you as a partner anytime." Bobby told him sincerely.   
  
"Thank you Robert." Eberts was feeling a little woozy but he understood that  
Hobbes was concerned for him.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"   
  
"No, I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Eberts eyes were already drifting   
closed.  
  
"Ok, we'll be here when you wake up." Bobby nodded.  
  
Bobby stepped out into the hall once Eberts was sleeping. He went to the  
nearest pay phone and made a call.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Keepie how are you?" Bobby knew she'd been scared when he and Eberts had  
gone missing.   
  
"Bobby, I heard you were successful. How is Eberts? Have you seen him?"   
Claire was glad to hear his voice. It put her more at ease to talk to him.   
  
"He's a trooper, he's going to be fine."   
  
"Good I'm glad to hear it. Tell him I expect to hear he's following doctors   
orders  
so he can get well and come back to work." Claire was smiling now.   
  
"I will." Bobby paused and changed the phone to his other ear. "I wish I could  
see you tonight. After everything that's happened I'd like to spend the night  
holding you close."   
  
"So do I, but you'll be back soon. I miss you."   
  
"Can't be soon enough." Bobby admitted.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
"Claire made me learn to give the shot incase you ever needed it when she wasn't  
around. But I never expected to have to. Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait   
and  
have Bobby do this?" Alex asked, she was nervous about jabbing him in the arm  
with the needle.   
  
"I'm sure, you can do it. Unless you really don't want to?" He was teasing her   
now.  
  
"OK you want me to then I will." She positioned the needle one last time and   
stuck  
it in his arm. She depressed the plunger and Darien exhaled. Her touch wasn't as   
gentle as Claire's. But it was her first time giving a shot to a real person.   
  
"Thanks, it might come in handy later." he bounced his eyebrows at her.   
  
"We'll see." she evaded answering him one way or the other.   
  
"We should get Bobby and go find a motel and get some food. We are staying  
around until Eberts can travel aren't we?"   
  
"I think so, he can ride laying down in the back of the van." Alex put the empty   
vial in her small kit and zipped it closed.   
  
They went back to Eberts room and found Bobby sitting in the waiting area.  
The three walked out side by side.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Eberts woke up in the middle of the night. His back was hurting again.  
He saw by the clock across from his bed that it was 2:00 a.m. He was surprised  
to see Bobby sleeping in a chair near his bed. His feet propped up on the edge   
of the bed.   
  
Eberts sighed, he wasn't use to people worrying about him. But it was nice to  
know that his co-workers were his friends. Darien had been genuinely worried  
about him. Bobby was keeping watch over him now. He cared about them all  
but he hadn't realized until now that they cared about him. He'd always felt  
a little left out, as the computer expert and office assistant for the Official.  
He rang for the nurse, and reflected on his current situation.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"The changes that have occurred in this country over the last several months   
have  
demanded more of my agents than ever before. They have all proven themselves  
up to the task. I'm proud of them all, especially Eberts who didn't sign on for   
endangering his life on a regular basis. My Agency is ready to defend and   
protect.  
My people are the best."   
  
end 


End file.
